Bambietta Stupendous Adventure
by Drudge Simpleton
Summary: "If this is supposed to be a joke than I'm not laughing..." Join our favorite crazy Quincy on an adventure of wisdom, murder, fun, revenge, and love? Things are about to get a bit explosive.
1. Chapter 0

I don't own Bleach or Akame ga Kiru

* * *

Prologue: Just a Normal Day

* * *

A common day for Danger Beasts of all kinds, roaming and hunting just like every other day for these beasts. Most of the Danger Beasts did suddenly stopped on their activities they all felt some kind odd disturbing energy in the air. The disturbing energy started to expand and slowly form what looks like a portal or a rift, it was completely black. The black rift began to slowly open up. What can be seen inside this black rift is nothing, the rift seem like an endless void of emptiness that could go on forever. As the rift opens up some more a figure started slip out of it. Eventually the figure fell out of the rift and started to descend towards the center of the forest. The figure crashed into a few trees which caused the trees to snap immediately one by one.

There lays the figure sleeping peacefully on top of a bunch of destroyed trees. On a closer look the figure looked to be a young female with long black hair. She appears to wear some kind of white uniform that consisted a hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings with a red trim on her gloves and boots. The young female eyes slowly opened.

"What the hell…" muttered Bambietta.

Bambietta stayed motionless for a few more seconds before attempting to get off the not so comfortable tree. Taking her first step, Bambietta began scanning the area around her.

'Trees…' thought Bambietta.

Looking at her right side the black haired Quincy could see a few large figures hiding behind the trees and bushes.

'Stupid ass animals…' thought an irritated Bambietta.

Only one question popped into her head. One logical question that anyone in this situation would want an answer to.

…

…

…

…

"…WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" screamed Bambietta at the top of her lungs.

And just like that, any sort of peace and tranquility that this forest might a have left was now completely gone, and instead filled with the angry yelling of a certain clueless Quincy.

* * *

Author Note: First I like to say this is my first story that I ever typed on this site so go ahead and review about it. If it's bad or good, maybe in between? Perhaps flame on me for even attempting making a story up? Your choice, just go wild! (Or not)

I kind of just had this idea about Bambietta going into the Akame ga Kiru universe, I don't know why though. I promise that the whole Bambietta popping up out of nowhere thing will be explained at some point in the story.

Update: Thought I clean up this prologue a bit.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or Akame ga Kiru

* * *

Chapter 1: Releasing Stress

* * *

If someone would be traveling anywhere near a certain Danger Beast infested forest they could hear some kind of beast screaming. Such a terrifying screech could make even the strongest beasts and man cower in fear, praying that they're not on this monster's shit list. This noise isn't actually coming from a beast oh no it's actually coming from an extremely pissed off girl.

The Danger Beasts were too stunned from Bambietta yelling, that all that they could do is to stare at this monster in a human body. Sadly all intimidating things had to end.

The young black haired Quincy finally calmed and was going to go sit back on those wrecked trees that she crashed on, but the Quincy stopped when she notice that she caused quite the number of intention. This would worry an average person, knowing that you're surrounded all because you had to release your anger in the form of screeching like a banshee. To Bambietta though this was the perfect way to release some stress, lucky her.

The Danger Beasts noticing that the human was staring at them like some kind of prey. Some of the weaker smarter Danger Beasts decided on backing away and see how things might play out. The stronger braver ones wanted this human dead for ruining their precious peace, and with that thought they ran out of the cover of the woods, charging in for a quick kill.

Bambietta just smirked while creating a Reishi bomb.

The Danger Beast, which led a group of five that looked like a sabretooth, having three eyes and some kind of horn that goes on a 90 degree angle around his nose. The rest of the pack members seem to be the same kind breed as the leader, only difference is that these ugly things lacked a horn at all.

"You're hungry aren't you? Take a eat bite out of this!" said Bambietta excited.

Chugging a Reishi Bomb straight to the mindlessly charging leader of the pack. Any chance the sabretooth reject might a hand was long gone the moment the Quincy bomb closed on it.

'Boom,' thought Bambietta.

Just like that an explosion was made that caused most of other Danger Beasts watching retreat. What was left of the explosion was 2 badly injured sabretooth Danger Beasts, plenty of beautiful blood covering the grass, and what looked like a foot near laying on top of a bush a few distances away from the bloodbath.

'Huh, wonder how that foot got there…' thought Bambietta.

The two badly injured Danger Beasts use their remaining strength to charge at the human hoping they can avenge their comrades, and get a meal.

Bambietta uncaringly looked at the poor excuse of an attack. She manifested a weapon that resemble a short ornate broadsword. She simply walked towards the Danger Beasts without a care in the word.

The beasts thinking the human dropped her guard immediately pounced on the human once she gotten close enough. They were instantly sliced off in a matter of a second. Bambietta kept on moving straight even though she already killed off the surviving sabretooths.

The remaining Danger Beasts that stayed back lunged at their target. Just like the sabretooth they too were slaughter.

Bambietta sighed loudly and looked up at the sky, than right back at the forest. The black haired girl short ornate broadsword vanished and was replaced with a Reishi bomb that was slightly bigger than the one she used before. With a sadistic smirk she aimed her bomb at the direction she's looking at and fired. A downright creepy and sadistic laugh was the last thing these Danger Beasts heard before everything turned bright.

If people would travel near this location, they would not see a forest, but a barren wasteland.

* * *

Author Note: So was it good? A little action never hurts anyone, besides those Danger Beasts. Hopefully I got Bambietta character down in this chapter since she's all kill crazy and all. Anyways I thought that I should bring in the first chapter in early since the prologue is pretty damn small.

Go ahead and review! Tell me if I suck, did great, could have done change something, anything don't matter if it's negative or not I'm ready!


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or Akame ga Kiru

* * *

Chapter 2: Bambietta Favorite Pass Time

* * *

A once peacefully beautiful forest that was filled with remarkably tasty fruit, rare herbs, and vicious Danger Beasts is now nothing, but a mere barren wasteland. What kind of horror could have possibly had happened to it? The answer to that question is currently sitting down on top of a hill. The destroyer of nature is probably on a guilt trip, no doubt feeling distressed about the slaughter.

'I wonder how Gigi doing?' thought Bambietta. 'Probably having a field day thanks to the war.

Maybe not…

'I bet they miss me, right now they're probably crying and bitching about me not being there with them at the Silbern' Bambietta nodding believing they obviously missed her. 'Well fuck them not like I need them anyways! Even if I didn't get to join the war on those weak Shinigami, like I even wanted to waste my time on those scrubs! And it doesn't matter that I'm alone too, none of them were my friends anyways…' thought a pissed off Bambietta.

Out of boredom Bambietta created a Reishi bomb and tossed it uncaringly to a random direction. Not caring if she killed anything or not, she simply got up, turned around, and walked back to the bottom of the hill. While walking back, Bambietta's mind started to drift about the Sternritters and her ex majesty.

'Yhwach, that piece of shit pisses the living the hell out of me! Who the hell does he think he is to use me up until I failed that one retarded scouting mission.'

Bambietta thought back on a certain memory that happened before when she was in the Silberns as Sternritter.

Flashback: Start

"Bambietta, you disgraced the Quincy with your failure! To be unsuccessful on a simple mission such as recon? I'm ashamed of myself for ever thinking you had what it takes to be a Sternritter. Is there anything that you would like to say, before we end your ungrateful existence?" Yhwach said.

Yhwach, patiently waits Bambietta final and pointless words.

Bambietta, glaring at Yhwach with such anger and rage, which seem to be the only thing she can do right now. Or maybe not….

"Fuck you stuck up, shit eating, dick smelling, ball licking, dickless, crap gathering, piss swimming, ASSHOLE! What kind of shit emperor are you huh!? Throwing away, one of your Sternritters just because of one fuck up! The hell is wrong with you retarded scum bastard!" Bambietta shouted.

The sheer volume of her voice and words spoken shocked every Quincy present for the execution.

Yhwach continued to stare at Bambietta as if she's nothing. After a minute Yhwach finally spoke in a calm voice, something none of the Quincies expected.

"Bambietta, your words while crudely pathetic does show us all, the true Quincies, that you're a selfish immature brat that does not deserve the rank of Sternritter, no you don't even deserve the right to be called a Quincy. A waste of space is what you are, Bambietta." Yhwach calmly said.

Nothing but silence filled the air. There can really be nothing to say, after hearing Yhwach so cruelly crushing the ex Sternritter title and ego.

What happened next is…

Flashback: End

Bambietta's little memory lane ended when she bumped into someone.

'Who the hell interrupts my shitty memories? I'll kill them!' thought an enraged Bambietta.

Backing up a bit Bambietta, finally got a better look on theses assholes. Three shady people that could pass off as males, all wore cloaks that covers up them well since you can't see any part of their body. They also wore a hood covering up their faces. The one that's in front of the other two took a step toward Bambietta causing the ex Sternritter to narrow her eyes, as if to say "take another step and die". The man simply held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa lady we mean no harm, no need to give us that dirty look of yours" The man said.

"Yeah, we just saw you walking down that hill there and we're wondering if you would like our help." Said the man from the right.

"We could bring you to a village maybe? Perhaps The Empire?" The man suggested.

"Do I look like I need your pointless help?" Bambietta said.

"Well you had this destine look on your face…" The man in the front said.

"Yeah so woman how about you let us help you get out of this place, Danger Beasts you know?" Said the man on the left who's been quiet till now.

"You're telling me that you tools are doing this out of the goodness of your heart?" Bambietta questioned.

"Well ah… yeah?" The man in the front said unsurely, scratching the back of his head.

'...Might as well have some fun with this' The Quincy thought, hiding a small grin.

"Oh no you men deserve a reward." Bambietta said.

"We do?" United as one the men all asked the question at the same time.

"Of course, but I can't just give this reward of mine out here in the cold outdoors." The Quincy said.

"We have a cabin not too far away from here." The first man said and applying that Bambietta should take the offer.

"Lead the way." Bambietta said.

The three shady men led Bambietta to theirs home, which so happens to be the opposite direction of the barren wasteland. The Quincy wondered if these scrubs even knew about the redesigning she done to the forest.

'Damn thinking's tough.' Bambietta thought.

Lost in thought Bambietta didn't notice that she and the men did at some point finally made it towards the cabin.

"Well we're finally here." One of the man said.

"Ladies first." Said another man, obviously trying to seem like a gentleman.

Rolling her eyes Bambietta simply pushed him out of the way and went into the cabin. A simple look around the black haired Quincy can see that this piss poor excuse of a cabin was made without much effort.

"This place looks like something you find in a garbage dump!" Bambietta shouted.

"Don't you worry, the scenery might be ugly, but what we're going to do to you will be god damn beautiful" The kind of quiet man slyly said.

"Oh that's just adorable cause you know when I'm done with you assholes, this shit will be anything but beautiful." Bambietta said happily…too happily.

"Enough running your mouth bitch, I'm done waiting" The try hard gentleman said.

With that said they started to pull their shirts off and…

Bambietta manifested a short ornate broadsword, spinning her broadsword a little. After the Quincy finished spinning her sword (for whatever reason), she swung the ornate broadsword on the closest man's neck. With that simple swing the poor fool head was sliced cleaned off, like a silver platter.

The remaining two men could only stare in shock at the corpse. How the hell were they supposed to know that some random bitch they found near the hills is a insane psycho killer? The ex Sternritter could have easily killed the other two, however where's the fun in that? Instead Bambietta kept on staring at that them with a scum grin.

Both men did snap out of the kill and pulled out a plain crude sword. The faker of a gentleman tried flanking the bitch that killed his friend, while the other guy charged in at a straight direction. With battle cries they swung their swords at Bambietta.

The black haired girl parried both blades, countering with a lazy swing to the faker's chest and a Spartan kick for the other guy. The man chest bled at an outrageous rate, if he doesn't get killed off in the next minute he'll probably die from blood loss. Bambietta took a quick glance at the loser bleeding before turning her attention back to the dumb ass who's attempting to get up, but it seems Bambietta kick hit the wimp so hard that he couldn't even stand up correctly cause of the pain.

"What's wrong? I thought you guys were going to show me a beautiful time?" The Quincy taunted.

The dizzy man gritted his teeth, pick up his dropped sword, and with his last bit of will power he charged in once again. This only caused the bomber to smirk. Dodging his swing, than disarming him, Bambietta simply brought up her broadsword and sliced him in half.

'That was a disappointment.' Bambietta thought.

Turning to the exit Bambietta, was about to leave when she heard a painful groan. Smiling she turned around and started to walk towards the bleeding idiot.

"How could I forget the kind man that was so nice to me?" Bambietta said happily.

The man only gurgled a few unintellectual words.

"You're going to have to speak up if you want an actually reply." Bambietta said still sounding happy.

The man could only glare while gurgling more gibberish.

Bambietta just sighed and aimed her sword at the man's forehead.

"I don't like it when retards can't even speak properly to me." Bambietta said having a frown on her face.

The bleeding man again tried begging to spare his life by spouting out more gibberish.

"Don't you worry death isn't much of a big deal to shits like you" Began Bambietta.

The man still kept speaking gibberish.

"Death is just another step to your never ending failure, so there really isn't anything to worry about since you'll always be a loser and a great stress reliever to me" Bambietta shouted excited.  
"Anyways I know you're all busy and all, with sucking at life hardcore... so I'll hurry this up just for you." Finished Bambietta.

Crying like no tomorrow the man once again started spouting out crap to Bambietta, hoping for any chance of mercy.

There was none.

Bambietta plunged her broadsword straight through the man's skull, killing him instantly. Pulling out her blade and wiping off any blood on it using a torn piece of cloth she ripped off. After the clean up the broadsword vanished. The Quincy gazed at her beautiful work of art with a look of approval.

'You know this did end up beautiful…' Thought a smiling Bambietta.

And with that she turned to the exit and left the cabin. Walking a few steps before stopping as if she forgot something. The black haired girl turned around, created a Reishi Bomb, looked at it and tossed it to the cabin. While she began her walk there was a mass explosion in the background.

'Hmm… The Empire, interesting' Bambietta thought.

* * *

Author Note: I'm quite proud of myself for this chapter, definitely improved the size from a messily 800 words to 1800 words. It's still not a lot but hell the improvements there. I will try to increase the total amount of words in this story, because lets just be honest no one likes a short story, right?

I'm going to answer a few questions with very little detail (if possible). First of all there is no way I'm pairing Bambietta with Tatsumi. The pairings for Bambietta will either be with one or two individuals, if it is two than I guess that's like a mini harem? I got three people in mind, but I rather pair all three of them up. Next up is I'm thinking of changing the Romance genre to humor, now mind you there will be romance, just not as much. Another question that might pop in your head is "Drudge Simpleton, are you going to take your time before Bambietta finally gets to The Empire?" My answer is kind of in between. I think Bambietta adventuring out a bit before even getting into the canon storyline would be pretty neat, but I'll try not to delay her arrive for too long. Last one, Bambietta will join a side, which side? Well where's the fun in spoiling?

Anyways Review and tell me I suck, did great, could have done some changes to something, anything don't matter if it's negative or not. Bring on the flames, one cannot succeed without failing a lot and being pointed of that failure.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach or Akame ga Kiru

* * *

Chapter 3: One Last Stop

* * *

Many people see The Empire as a corrupted place with no hope in changing, these people are either rebels that'll fight for freedom and a new leadership or simple villagers that thought living anywhere, but The Empire is a better choice. Some of these villagers wouldn't even know about the corruption, a peaceful life style tends to do that.

One of these villages could easily be spotted by say a traveler if they so happen to be at a freshly crafted barren wasteland. If the person would climb on top of a hill that was located near the barren wasteland, than they would have a perfect view of the destruction. Ignoring natures graveyard, if the person would look east of the forest they could spot what look to be lights and buildings. This village being small and poor still tries to survive the harsh dangers of life. An unnamed forest located a couple miles away from the village would be used an excellent hunting spot. Since the forest was wipe out a day ago the villagers are forced to use other methods to obtain food and materials. They're still wondering how in the name of god a Danger Beast infested forest could be wiped clean off in a day. Must have been one dangerous monster or an army of sorts.

In the village's center lies a typical tavern, small and yet cozy. Inside this tavern there are men drinking and spouting random crap. What stood out from the common drunks is a young black haired girl sitting on a stool locating at the corners of tavern. The black haired girl apparel could be seen as a white uniform that consisted a hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings with a red trim on her gloves and boots. Her clothing did made some of the men worry a little, having a uniform does show some kind of rank or nobility, and that's never good. The girl is currently enjoying a drink; giving the drink a blank expression.

'This place sucks' Bambietta thought still having a blank expression. 'All these guys ever do is work around those fields and drink, well at least the men do. The bratty annoying kids would be playing, shouting all the awhile. Then there's those bitches that seem pretty useless. They look like a bunch of lost sheep without their man, pathetic.'

The ex Sternritter was about to continue her boring thoughts on the people when she heard broken glass, followed by angry shouting. The volume used in that shout wasn't the average kind of shout…no the tone sounded stern and intimating for weaker people. Deciding on finding out what happen, Bambietta looked away from her half-finished drink to where the sound of shouting. What the Quincy saw simply made her quirked an eyebrow.

Seven men in total blocking the exit of the tavern. Two of the men both are in front of the rest. All the men seem to wear the same kind of uniform. All of them wore a gray red collared uniform, a thigh-length trench coat, and a red bandana that has a black on the side of it. The two men at the front both had angry expressions on their face.

'Seems like someone lost their teddy' Bambietta thought amusedly.

"I don't usually repeat myself, but for your safety I will. We the Revolutionary Army will be taking this village and use it as we please. People your village will be put to good use, that which we promise." One of the men at the front said.

The drunks started sweating bullets for some reason. Like these Revolutionary Army pricks are going to cause some problems…

'Oh wait armies usually do create problems to everyone, ahh the beauty of war' Bambietta thought happily while still watching the events unfold. 'Sucks to be these guys, ha!'

The same men coughed causing the drunks who were started whispering to each other's attention.

"We of course will need the extra men and women to assist us in making this village into a base. So we will temporary recruit those fit to fight and help. There will be no need for any of you to start voicing your opinions on this matter since the recruitment will be picked by our commander and lieutenants." The same calm man said.

…

…

…

…

'What's with the lack of complaining?' Bambietta inwardly wondered.

Seconds after the Quincy's thought the entire tavern went from quiet to screaming until you're out of breathe.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!?" A drunken man shouted.

"OH HELL NO MY LIFE BEEN NOTHING AND I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!" A lazy drunken man shouted.

"YOU MUST HAVE SOME PRETTY BIG BALLS SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT!" A suicidal drunken man shouted.

"I GOT CHILDREN YOU BASTARDS!" And would you look at that another drunken man shouted.

Screaming and shouting about pointless crap kept on going on and on.

'It's like these guys got an unlimited amount of bitching.' Bambietta thought amusedly. She continue to watch, but did get annoyed with the constant complaining.

'I'm trying to enjoy a stinking drink. These drunks can't stop for just one second oh no they got to whine and complain about joining some weak army!' Bambietta inwardly raged.

As the shouting increased so did the black haired Quincy rage. Something snapped within Bambietta, something that should be locked up and never be opened up. Standing up she slowly made her to the rebels. Surprisingly none of them notice, probably too focused on calming down the mob of retards. When the Quincy finally made it to the Revolutionary Army clowns she reared back her fist and sucker punched the asshole that talked. He fell to the ground from that simple punch. The ticking time bomb exploded, again.

'Wuss' Bambietta thought.

The man sat up after a few seconds and started massaging his jaw. He had this shocked look on his face as if he wasn't expecting a sucker punch. Bambietta decided on not even sparing a glance at the poor excuse of cannon fodder, she instead glared at the remaining shocked rebels. If the ex Sternritter wasn't so pissed she probably crack a grin at their priceless faces.

"Y-you bitch! You just outright punched him, who the hell do you think you are!" The other man that was in front of the rest yelled.

The black haired girl looked at the idiot as if he had two heads.

"Would you have preferred if I slapped him?" Bambietta curiously asked.

"What kind of question is that? You don't just ask someone if they wanted their friend to get slapped instead of being punched!" The man shouted.

"Hey I was trying to be considerate, no need to get aggressive on me you asshole." Bambietta said.

"That was you being considerate? You're kidding right? Because what I see is some bitch going up to us and sucker punching my best buddy!" The pissed off man yelled.

"Damn you're not just ungrateful, but annoying too…" The Quincy said while rolling her eyes.

"ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME BITCH!?" The man angrily shouted.

"No thanks I don't do whiny assholes" Bambietta said.

The other five Revolutionary soldiers and drunken men could only watch this strange argument.

"What the hell is wrong with that head of yours!? I don't want to have sex with you! I'm trying to ask if you're just messing with me" The man said.

Bambietta being well Bambietta didn't quite hear his last sentence. The ex Sternritter did though heard the insult that was fired at her.

"What was that huh? Cause unless I'm death I could have sworn that I just heard you spouting out stuff saying you think you're too good for me? You think you're hot stuff huh!? Well let me tell you moron, there is absolutely no one in this world that wants to get into your pants. You can be the last male on this planet and you still wouldn't be loved!" Bambietta shouted.

What the black haired Quincy said caused everyone in the tavern to be silent. Most of the guys here are thinking of how stupid this girl is on what she said. What kind of person would even misunderstand someone like that?

Bambietta who was still glaring at the asshole finally noticed the silence. Taking a quick scan around before glaring back at the man, thinking this silent treatment must be because of this loser.

"Look what you did!" Bambietta gesturing to the deadpanning men. "Thanks to you everyone's is terrified of your unmanly behavior!"

"What?" The man simply questioned.

"You know what I'm sick of you and your stupid group!" Bambietta shouted.

"What?" The man again questioned.

"You have a lot of nerve you know, walking in here with your homo parade thinking it be fun to start shouting and stuff. Do you assholes stops though? No you continue to piss me off when you confronted me and then you began bitching about your friend's mistake." The ex Sternritter said.

"Wha-? "The man couldn't even finish his question.

"Did I say you can speak!?" Bambietta demanded. The man simply kept quiet which the Quincy thought the man allowed her to continue.

"Anyways, like I was saying, you than said I was not worth your time. Saying crap like you're too good to fuck me! Is that right!?" Bambietta shouted demandingly.

The man was about to reply when a fist came crushing down to his face, effectively breaking his nose. The man took a step back and placed his hand on nose. He removed his hand from nose to get a peek on how much blood he's bleeding. His entire hand was covered with blood. When he turned to his allies he saw there shocked faces and opened mouths.

"God damn man…" A rebel muttered.

"Well I won't say that I seen worse, but umm…yeah man your face could use some fixing" Another rebel said.

The other men just nodded agreeing that yes his nose is broken as hell. They all stopped their pitying however when laughter was heard. They turned to see the black haired girl was laughing her ass off.

"Your face oh god ahahahaha It's so ahahaha!" Bambietta said laughing.

They could stare with an empty look in their eyes at the laughing mess that is Bambietta.

"Screw you, you slut!" The man said while reaching for his sword.

He pulled out his sword and without a second of hesitation charged straight towards the Quincy. Bambietta was still laughing even when the man raised his sword and swung down to decapitate the bitch. At the last second the ex Sternritter sidestepped the intended slice and backhanded the idiot. The man staggered back a bit and was about to attack when he notice something strange. The girl had some sort of orb.

"You know you shouldn't had done that" Bambietta happily said with a grin.

The people seeing the danger of that orb started to exit the tavern, but it was too late. Bambietta aimed and fired her Reishi Bomb directly towards the man.

Outside the tavern people could see a men running for their lives, as if death was tracking them down. That might not have been completely wrong. Soon after when a few men exit the tavern an explosion happened at the front of tavern.

The tavern wasn't completely destroyed. Just the front was gone and so were most of the sides. At least the back of the building is still standing though.

Out of the wreckage came a black haired girl wearing a white uniform. She only had some dust on her uniform which she dusted off. Bambietta than looked up and saw the terrified looks of everyone. She simply grinned and took a step forward. This cause most of the man to a step back or the ones on the ground to crawl back.

"What's wrong? Something on my face?" Bambietta innocently questioned.

No one said anything, probably out of fear. The Quincy just smirked, she could practically smell the fear oozing out of them. That smirk soon faded away thought when she heard some moving from behind. She turned around and saw a larger man with the same uniform expect with a cap having the little cross on hit, he was holding up the idiot that she thought was blown up like a sack of potatoes. The man tossed the idiot to one of his men, who caught him clumsily. The large man stared at Bambietta for a while before speaking.

"Well would you look at this predicament. I come here and see my men lying around like a bunch of beaten puppies." The larger man said. A grin was slowly appearing on his face.

Bambietta just kept on glaring at her new fresh meat.

"And would you believe what I found! One of the fiercest generals of The Empire, a monster with no limitations is right in front of me. Luck must be shining on me if I was given the chance to do battle against The Empire's Strongest, Esdeath" The larger man said joyfully.

Many people were incredibly confused on this man accusation. This girl is Esdeath herself? No one was more confused than Bambietta though, she was sporting a confused look while tilting her head to the side.

"Umm sir I don't this girl is Esdeath" One of the rebels said.

"Nonsense can't you tell just from looking at her?" The larger man said with a grin.

"But sir Esdeath is taller than this girl" Another Revolutionary Soldier said.

"Esdeath, also has long blue hair, this girl's hair black" The first rebel pointed out.

"Sir, I'm pretty sure Esdeath uses some kind of ice taigu if our sources are correct" A rebel said.

The large man looked at Bambietta up and down. After a few minutes of analyzing he finally have come up with a realization. This greatly shocked him since he almost fell for this woman scheme.

"I see well played Esdeath, but not good enough you see I can see right through your deception. Dying your hair black and losing some weight to look shorter does seem like a great way to gather information from villages without being spotted. You're also showing off your strength making my man believe your taigu is some sort of explosive taigu" The large man said nodding his head.

Bambietta and many others sweat dropped.

"You might have fooled my men but not me, Esdeath!" The large man shouted.

'Is this guy mental or something?' Bambietta wondered.

"Esdeath I hoped you enjoyed being a genius because this man right here is going to bring that smartness down!" The large man yelled.

'What?' Was everyone's thought.

"The name that I proudly carried since birth is Blitz Stanford, I am the active commander here for the glorious Revolutionary Army and you the ferocious strongest general of The Empire, this is clearly the most faded of confrontations. For the sake of those who died for the Revolutionary Army you shall atone with your blood!" The commander voiced.

The Quincy had this blank look the entire time. While the commander was giving his little speech Bambietta manifested her ornate short sword.

The commander pulled off a massive golden War hammer that was somehow concealed from ex Sternritter view.

"Witness this mighty War hammer I wield, it's a teigu called the Skull Smasher: Zerbröckelt. The hammer is as long as myself if not bigger and the metal is as hard as an Ultra class Danger Beasts skin, figuring a thick grip and a devastating hit. This is truly one of a kind. This weapon is far too destructive to simply be referred as a specialized in man stopping! I'm the only one here that is capable of taming this terrible hammer! AHAHAHAHA! Are you afraid? There is no way you're not! Now witness the awesome power of Zer-"The commander couldn't finish his speech though when Bambietta simply stabbed the man right through the gut.

"Shut the fuck up" The Quincy finishing the speech. "Can't you see that I wasn't even listening? I mean were you trying to sell me the damn hammer or what?"

The commander lying down on the ground and before he can stand up, the black haired Quincy stomped on his chest.

"Here's some advice, if you can hit your target than any weapon can do the trick. Now that's one to grow on…say hi to your boss for me would cha?" Bambietta said with a grin.

With a swing to the neck, Bambietta decapitated the dumbass commander. Getting up from the corpse the Quincy looked back at her watchers. All of them looked like they just saw a ghost. Without another moment, Bambietta strolled towards the idiot that started all this bullshit, in her eyes at least. The man holding the guy instantly let go of the guys arm and dropped him, backing away.

'Smart move' Bambietta thought.

The ex Sternritter grabbed the moron by the neck pulling him up, staring him straight through his soul.

"So buddy, you mind giving me a ride to The Empire? You do owe me after all." The black haired Quincy said happily.

"Ye-Yeah I can help you, I'm all about helping people!" The man said with a forced smile. "It's our duty as soldiers to keep everyone happy, ahahaha"

"Good you made a wise choice" Bambietta said while pushing the man to the ground.

Bambietta than turned around and started to walk out of the city with the remaining rebel soldiers following her. They eventually reached a point that was out of the village. The Quincy saw two carriages that had the Revolutionary Army symbol on the side.

"We'll bring you near The Empire, but we can't drop you off there since we're the enemies." A soldier said.

'Hmm I'll have to remember to kill that one asshole...' Bambietta thought. She than notice all the men were looking at her, apparently awaiting for some kind of order. With a small smirk Bambietta ordered the fools.

"Well you losers time to go now!" Bambietta shouted excitedly.

And thus all the rebels got into the carriage with Bambietta calling shotgun, whatever that meant. The girl's a strange and yet dangerous monster of a woman not to be messed with, ever.

* * *

Author Note: Well here's another chapter! Bigger and better than before so yeah. Still improving the sizes for the chapters, but as you can see the size of the chapter had increased by 1000 or so words.

So Bambietta is finally going to The Empire, expect some fun there in the next chapter. Not much else to say besides review and tell me if I still sucked, improved, maybe done some changes to something. Go ahead and flame or not really doesn't make a difference.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach or Akame ga Kiru

* * *

Chapter 4: Throwing out the Trash

* * *

It has been two days of travel to The Empire. Two torturous days with these idiotic rebels. Bambietta's patience are definitely put to the test. Thankfully for her the Revolutionary Army soldiers said that they should be there by tomorrow morning.

Bambietta and the poor excuses of soldiers are currently taking a break since night came. They set up a small temporary campsite with a campfire in the middle. The campsite has a dozen small tents surrounding the campfire. All of the rebels are all enjoying a drink, talking about stories and such. The Quincy not really caring about their amazing "epic life stories", instead she sat on a log gazing at the stars.

'So far this entire world pisses me off, everything about so far just wants to annoy me. Starting with those mutated sabretooths, next were the horny bandits, than these assclowns came up and pissed me off. Though breaking that one guy's nose was pretty funny' Bambietta grinned a little, remembering the fools shocked faces, priceless. 'And finally there was that one guy who kept resist but to brag about himself, wonder who's next' Bambietta finishing her little list of what had pissed her off in this new strange world so far.

The black haired girl was clearly too focused on the stars and her thoughts if she didn't even notice one of the rebels sneaking up to her. The soldier grabbed Bambietta by the shoulder and pulled her up. He then started to bring her towards the other men. The ex Sternritter for some unknown reason didn't do anything to him, maybe it was her held off rage, it's not easy to hold off the bloodlust that she would absolute love to unleash. Anyways, the rebel brought Bambietta with the rest of guys all sitting or standing near the campfire. The guy took a seat and offered one to the Quincy, she finally got out of her daze and instead of accepting the offer, Bambietta kicked the man to the ground took his seat. The man stood up muttering some stuff and went to take a seat near another rebel.

"So… uh Bambietta you ever thought of joining the Revolutionary Army?" one of rebels asked.

'Oh so that's why these guys brought me here, figures' Bambietta inwardly rolled her eyes.

Bambietta crossed her legs and grinned a little, which creeped out the guys a bit. They know well that when this woman grins, smirks, laughs, speaks, hell when she breathes it means trouble.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to join you guys? Why?" Bambietta questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? That weird ball you made back there at the village seriously did some damage to that tavern. With that kind of power in our side we could seriously turn the tides of this war in our favor" the broken nose man stated. He still held a grudge to the bitch who ruined his face, but if they can get this crazy girl to join their cause then it would be worth it.

"What's in it for me?" the black haired Quincy asked.

"You'll be well paid" a rebel said.

"Not interested" the ex Sternritter dismissed.

"How about an army you can control? Someone like you can probably lead your own army of men and win us the war" another rebel suggested.

"If this army that you guys are offering has men like you than I'll have to pass" Bambietta said with a frown.

"Why we're well trained and loyal to our higher ups" the rebel said with a slight bit of anger in her tone.

The Quincy couldn't resist it anymore, she had to laugh at this. The Revolutionary Army soldiers all felt angry that once again this girl was laughing at them. It's like she's not taking any of this seriously.

Hahahahahahaha! You got to be joking with me right? You guys are well trained? Have you seen you losers in action? Because what I see is a bunch of amateurs swinging around their little swords yelling out crap about their hard-on to the Revolutionary Army!" Bambietta mocked.

The men started protesting, however the ex Sternritter isn't going to have any of that. It is her time to destroy these clowns pride and no one's going to stop her until she's done. Bambietta brought up her hand to the air and slowly a Reishi Bomb formed on the palms of her hand. The sight of the orb caused the men to shut up and stare at it in fear. Seeing how they all quiet down thanks to her destructive way of speaking, she dismissed the Reishi Bomb and once again started to insult them.

"Now that you're down with the bitching and moaning I'll start off where I left off on. Yes, you're all poorly trained and suck at your job. Speaking of your jobs, you say you guys are loyal? Please there isn't anything loyal about you simpletons! Remember the time I killed your noisy commander? And what did you idiots do? You happily helped me when I asked The Empire" Bambietta finished.

"We didn't have a choice" a rebel muttered.

"If we didn't help you, you most definitely would have killed us off" another rebel sobbed, yes literally the man started crying.

'This is so sad' the Quincy thought.

"I have seen mindless men follow their orders even if they knew death was going to come! If you were as loyal are you said then you would had loyally attacked me, maybe get some reinforcements and strike me with a larger force" Bambietta pointed out.

The men all looked ashamed. True enough what Bambietta said is completely correct. Even if they were going to die if fought against that monster of a woman it still would have been a proud death, dying for the Revolutionary Army.

"Woah… you… you're right were not true soldiers. What kind soldier would abandon their loyalty just to survive another day?" a rebel choked.

The other men only nodded or kept their heads down. Bambietta just grinned, having these guys get into a guilt trip and making them feel pathetic sure does brings her mood up.

'Time for the final jab' the black haired girl thought.

"You can still redeem your honor as men" Bambietta affirmed, all the men looked up at her with desperation in their eyes. "All of you must fight me, use whatever little strength your muscles has and try to kill me. Fighting me now will show your loyalty to the Revolutionary Army and if you guys are able to kill me you'll not only avenge your dear commander, but bring in great honor to the Revolutionary Army. Now doesn't that sound like a great way to die?" the Quincy said with a grin on her face.

Wordlessly the rebels one by one stood and grabbed their gear. Once prepared they all started to spread out and surround the Quincy. She simply stood still, watching all of them. All of them got into a stance and seeing this the ex Sternritter manifested her Reishi sword.

'Oh this is going to be good' Bambietta thought.

The first rebel charged in bringing up his sword ready to slice Bambietta in half. She waited until he was close enough before sidestepping his attack and countering it by sending her blade to his back. The slash caused the man to fall to the ground, he didn't get back up.

'Hmm I'll have to check if that moron's alive or not' Bambietta thought.

Three rebels rushed towards the Quincy hoping to overpower her. Bambietta seeing this only smirked a little before dashing towards them. She dodged a slash to the neck before kicking the guy in the gut causing him to cough up to saliva and kneel down. The ex Sternritter than blocked an attack meant for head. Putting in a little more strength into sword she manage to push back the idiot, using this as a chance to end his miserable life the Quincy plunged her sword through his body. The last surviving one that went in to attack Bambietta attempting to slice her from behind. The ex Sternritter knowing what'll happened turned around the body that stabbed with and kicked the corpse to the rebel making him stagger back and allowing Bambietta to have her sword back. Feeling lucky the black haired girl threw her blade to the staggering rebel and managed to hit him on his right shoulder. The men cried out in anguish and tried desperately to pull it out, he did not notice the girl coming towards him. Before he can do anything Bambietta was already in front of him grabbing his sword and using to slice his knees before stabbing it through the men's gut, repeatedly.

The remaining rebels who haven't attacked yet could only watch in horror how the girl is constantly stabbing their comrade with his own sword, who is surely dead by now. The Quincy eventually stopped her stabby time and dropped her borrowed sword before reaching out and pulling out her sword that was stabbed neatly on the bloody mess of a corpse.

"So… who's next?" Bambietta questioned.

"You're going to pay for that you crazy bitch" a rebel said darkly.

Bambietta narrowed her eyes a little before creating a Reishi Bomb and threw it at the asshole. The men seeing the bomb gotten out of the explosion, four of them were blown up from the blast. Some of the rebels kept on running, however they didn't try to escape but instead went in for a suicide attack. The remaining soldiers soon joined up with their fellow comrades and charged as well.

Creating another Reishi Bomb Bambietta, fired at the suicidal rebels. Instead of dodging this time the men kept on running even when the bomb landed. When the dust started to clear up the ex Sternritter could see a few limbs lying around the ground with some blood plastered over it. She also saw the surviving men still charging in.

'A bunch of crazy fools. I know I told them to attack me like this even if they die, but still this is just stupid' Bambietta inwardly pitied the rebels, not. Manifesting her sword again and dashing towards the left over rebels.

The closest rebel didn't even get a chance to scream before being sliced in half, his upper body part went flying into the air before falling down on the ground. Not stopping after the kill, Bambietta brought her sword up before bringing it down on a barely prepared rebel. Luckily for the guy he managed to block the attack, but wasn't expecting a mighty kick to the groin causing him to drop his sword and hold his precious jewels. When the rebel dropped his sword Bambietta once again brought her sword down on the quivering bitch, but was stopped by a soldier striking down at her heart. The Quincy dodged the weak strike and countered it with her own lunge to the heart, only difference is this one made it home. The man only gurgled out blood before dropping to the ground.

"You seem to have failed to capture my heart, better luck next time" the Quincy cackled.

Before the Quincy could add more salt into the injury the last two men let out a battle cry before swinging towards her. She sidestepped one swing and grabbed the other rebel's wrist before twisting it. The man cried out in anguish, but the crying ended quickly since Bambietta grabbed the man by the throat and impaled her sword through his left eye socket. The ex Sternritter than rotated her sword in a one hundred eighty angle through his head.

"You know I'm sure I can probably be a butcher. Just look at this perfect slice god! So well cut and looks tasty too, if one didn't knew this was human meat I'm sure they would eat it!" the black haired Quincy stated.

"You're sick… What the fuck is wrong with you?" the last standing rebel said who watched this gory mess happen in a matter of seconds.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a pretty girl you know" the Quincy said frowning a little.

"You're anything but a girl! My god you are a freak of nature! You sadistic bitch!" the man yelled.

"You know you remind me of a guy that pissed me off a few days ago… you know what I did to him?" Bambietta asked.

The man fearing for the answer took a step back and shook his head in a negative manner.

"Well to bad I'll tell you anyway. You see what I did to him was just use my sword here" bringing up her sword a little so he can see. "And I killed him simple as that" Bambietta said.

Knowing what'll happen the rebel brought his sword up to prepare his stance again. Bambietta having none of that sprinted towards the man, laughing all the way. The Revolutionary Army soldier gulped but gave out a battle cry and charged as well. Both swords met each other's users making both warriors to stare at each other. The stare down didn't last long though since Bambietta used her other arm and gut punched the guy. He gritted his teeth, but didn't waver. The ex Sternritter simply quirked a brow before kicking the man's leg causing him to lose his footing. She looked down at the fallen rebel before slamming her sword harshly into the men's wrist causing him to yell out in rage. Bambietta deciding that it's time to end this loser's life by slicing his throat.

The Quincy looked back to guy who is still holding on to his jewels. Walking up to him, Bambietta kicked the guy straight to the face causing him to fall back on the ground. This made the little bitch to stare straight up at the beautiful night starry sky if it wasn't for the black haired Quincy standing in front of his sight.

"Sup" Bambietta greeted.

"Hi…?" the man said unsurely.

"So how you been lately?" the Quincy asked.

"Oh you know… being kicked in the dick hard. My nuts feels like it got smashed by a heavy Danger Beasts paw… nothing new" the sarcastic man said.

"Well aren't you the comedian. Hey I got an idea what to know it?" Bambietta said grinning.

"Sure…" the rebel replied. He felt uneased, but he knew he was screwed.

Bambietta grin increased before she sliced open the man's stomach. He could only stare in shock. The ex Sternritter started moving her sword around the man's insides. She started poking his organs before getting bored and pulling out her sword. The Quincy then picked up the bleeding corpse and tossed it to the nearest corpse. She began collecting the bodies piling them up. After she was done she went back to the campsite grabbed an unused torch and set on fire using the campfire. Going back to the pile of corpses the Quincy lazily tossed the torch to the pile and watch it start to spread.

'Well that was fun, now to get some shut eye' Bambietta thought.

A few hours later the black haired Quincy woke up from her beauty sleep. Stretching and getting up to prepare herself.

After she was done with the preparation the Quincy went up to a carriage and got into it before moving on her way to The Empire. Smiling Bambietta looked up at the morning sun before looking back on the road.

'Another good deed done all thanks to me' Bambietta thought grinning.

* * *

Author Note: I know I said that this chapter was going to be in The Empire, but well I'm still planning out Bambietta arrival and what she'll do. So instead I decided on having Bambietta showing her thoughts to the Revolution Army and her getting rid of the trash. I promise the next chapter will finally have Bambietta in the Empire… woo.

Not much else to say but review if you want. Tell me if I sucked this chapter, disappointed in me, liked the chapter maybe?


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach or Akame ga Kiru

* * *

Chapter 5: First Impressions on The Empire

* * *

The Empire, an enormous capital city protected by a huge well and well trained soldiers. Many people who live in villages believe The Empire as their greatest hope, the place of dreams. Somewhere that is a safe haven of sorts for the people. A place where wanting to making a living is possible, this is what the blind idiots see though. Truth be told The Empire isn't a beacon of hope, but of corruption. Unjust laws that the civilians are forced to deal with, the murders you must take a blind eye to unless wanting to die next, and the sick twisted nobles.

Currently standing at the gates of The Empire is a black haired girl sporting a cocky grin. The female can be seen wearing some type of white uniform that consisted a hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings with a red trim on her gloves and boots.

It didn't take that long for Bambietta to get to The Empire using the kindly given carriage by the now deceased foolish rebels. Apparently those rebels wanted to make a bunch of detours wasting up more time. The Quincy knew that they did this so that the rebels would have a better chance at recruiting her, which ultimately failed. So here she is, The Empire, to be honest she was expecting something grander. But hey now she can check out this place out and see if the soldiers are any good, for all she know she may even join their army.

The Quincy began her stroll through The Empire, while stretching her arms. Looking around she managed to get a better look at the civilians. Some of the people were going through their daily life, all of them were frowning, and unhappy about the life they live in. Bambietta noticed a few petty beggars and thieves hiding in the shadows of the alleys.

'I wonder why life here looks so terrible. This Empire place should be amazing and grand right? Then what the hell is with all this?' the ex Sternritter inwardly questioned herself. The Quincy didn't notice the not so shady blonde woman passing by her.

The Quincy ceased her walking when something interesting was caught by the corner of her eye. Turning around and facing the building in front of her she can see it was a tavern of sorts. She quickly debated if she could stop for a quick drink. The black haired Quincy made up her mind and strolled into the tavern. Going directly to the tavern owner ignoring the all the stares directed towards her. She grabbed a seat and rested her elbow on the countertop with her chin laying on her head.

"Hello miss…?" the tavern owner asked.

"Bambietta Basterbine" the Quincy said tiredly, she didn't really care if people know her name or what. Not like she has any family or friends here anyways.

"Ah yes thank you" the man coughed "What would you like to drink Ms. Basterbine" the tavern owner asked politely.

She sighed loudly and checked her pockets "Just call me Bambietta and I'll ta-"she paused on her request when she noticed the money that she took from the rebel corpses.

'WHERE THE HELL IS MY MONEY!?' Bambietta thought angrily.

"Your order Bambietta?" the tavern owner asked again.

'God dammit and I was really hoping for a drink…' she frowned a little.

"No thanks I don't want to waste my taste buds on that garbage excuse of alco-"the ex Sternritter was interrupted when suddenly an arm wrapped around her neck.

"She'll have the usual, same goes for me" said an unfamiliar woman's cheery voice.

Bambietta was still attempting to get out of the woman's hold on her, she seriously has a tight grip. The woman looked down and laughed at the Quincy's feeble attempts. She let go of her grip and sat down next to Bambietta. The ex Sternritter rubbed her neck a little before looking up at the bitch that grabbed her. The young woman in front of her has short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. Her outfit is a bit revealing though… a black tube as a top, some pants? Maybe just some underwear she wasn't sure, boots and a scarf around her neck.

'Great another Candice, wonderful' Bambietta thought grimly inwardly rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" The Quincy asked not so kindly.

"Well I noticed that you were in a tough situation and since it was about a drink… I just had to help you out" the blondie cheerily said.

"Fine go ahead buy me a drink I don't really care" Bambietta grumbled.

The Tavern owner came back with two mugs and placed them in front of the girls.

"Enjoy your drinks ladies" the owner said with a small smile and walking away to attend to other customers.

Bambietta took a sip of the mug and noticed the bimbo is chugging the alcohol like a champ. The Blonde slammed her now empty mug to the countertop and shouted to the owner to get her more drinks. That's how Bambietta spent her time for the next two hours they kept on drinking and having small pointless conservations. They also somehow ended up having a drinking contest, to see who lasts longer.

"Ahh that hit the spot! Hey you up for another round?" the smiling blondie asked.

"Hell yeah I could go for another drink! I'm not even feeling dipsy!" Bambietta excitedly said. She isn't going to lie and say this little drinking contest of theirs wasn't any fun, because it sure as hell is fun.

The tavern owner who's been talking with a customer heard the girls' shouts and immediately went to get them some more drinks. After getting their drinks they well… drank some more.

"So I was wondering what's with the uniform, Bambietta?" the blondie questioned.

"Huh? Oh this well I'm just into the whole uniform kind of thing you know" she obviously lied.

"Hmm… You sure about that? Are you part of The Empire maybe?" the blondie asked, looking at her mug and narrowing her eyes a little.

"To be honest I was thinking about checking them out and if they're any good than maybe I might join, but only to kill time" Bambietta replied.

The blondie was kind of shocked by the black haired girl's reply. She was expecting three things: First is that she was already a soldier for The Empire, Second was that she was planning on joining them, or third wasn't interested at all. She was half way right with the second choice since Bambietta is debating on wanting to join or not. No want shocked her a bit was that she only wants to join to kill time.

"You want to join just because you got nothing else better to do?" she had to make sure.

"That's about right, yeah" nodding her head "I mean I did saw some of the rebel soldiers in action and well they didn't impress me at all, a bunch of weak wusses. So I'll be seeing if The Empire's army is any better" Bambietta finished explaining while taking a sip of her drink.

Now this made the young blonde woman to wonder. Bambietta doesn't want to join the Revolutionary Army since apparently there are "a bunch of weak wusses." So instead Bambietta going to try The Empire and if they're not any better she'll probably not join them either. Which leads to Bambietta making a choice on which army she wants to join, the army that is less pathetic in her eyes. That is if the black haired girl even wants to join either side. If she so wishes too Bambietta could simply not pick a side if she's not interested while this does ease her, this is also saddens the blonde a bit. She can tell just from one look that this black haired girl has a lot of potential and could be incredibly helpful to the Revolutionary Army.

"So… Bambietta where you staying for the night?" the blondie asked wanting to change the subject.

"Why should I even tell you?" Bambietta questioned back.

"Oh come on I'm just curious is all" the happy blonde said.

Bambietta sighed and stare at the blonde blankly "I don't know where I'll sleep for the night since my money's gone" the Quincy replied. She is already thinking of a plan to raid some poor individual home and take it for herself. Unknown to the ex Sternritter the blondie that's sitting right next to her was trying her best not to grin.

"Well I could pay for a room for you, you'll just have to owe me" the blonde woman suggested.

"And what would I have to owe blondie?" Bambietta asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hey no use for that mean look! Also blondie really?" the woman questioned cheekily, her reply was a glare. "Hehe… anyways you could just buy me lunch or a drink next time we meet up. How does that sound?" the blondie asked somewhat… hopefully?

'I suppose that's fair enough and besides this'll save me the time of hunting down someone and taking his or hers place' the black haired Quincy thought.

"Alright I'll accept your crappy offer" Bambietta said before standing up from her stool and stretching out her arms.

"Wonderful I'll get us a room for the night, you wait here" the blondie said quickly. She was already half way towards the tavern owner.

'Damn she's fast' the Quincy noted. 'Wait… did she say us?'

The ex Sternritter watched as the blonde woman got the tavern owner attention and began to talk to him. The owner said something that made the blondie lose her happy smile and was replaced with a smirk. She said something that caused the owner start to sweat and shake. The owner quickly ran to the counter and pulled something out of it, a single key. He quite literally teleported to the blondie and gave her the key before running away.

"So what was that about?" Bambietta questioned once the blonde woman got back to her.

"Business" was her answer.

The two went to the second floor taking the stairs. They kept on walking pass the rooms until they reached the fourth room.

"Whelp here's the room we'll be sleeping, not the best place I stayed before but it'll do" the blondie said, walking into the room swinging the key around her finger.

"Yeah umm blondie when did I ever said that your sleeping in my room? I'm pretty sure that this is my room so if you could be a dear and fuck off so I can rest then that be much appreciated" Bambietta angrily said.

"Oh I'm sorry who the one that got us this room is? You? Nope it was yours truly, so I believe I have the right to sleep in the same room" the blondie replied back while checking out the bed by patting it.

'Oh that is bullshit!' the black haired Quincy inwardly shouted to herself.

"Oh that is bullshit!" shouting the same words she just thought on.

"Hey easy with the shouting. It is kind of late so you can complain in the morning, okay?" the blondie opened up the sheets and looked at Bambietta "Now are you going to sleep or what?" the blonde woman question with a grin.

With a sigh the Quincy shut the door and walked towards the bed. The moment she sat on the bed was the moment she instantly pulled the blankets over her and arranging herself to sleep.

"That's what I thought" the blonde said happily before walking back to the door and locking it with the key. She then turned around and began her short walk to the bed. After reaching it she opened up the sheets on the other side of bed and went in. She kept up scooting in until her front was barely touching the ex Sternritter's back.

"Good night, Bambietta" the blondie said before closing her eyes. The Quincy just grunted before she too closed her eyes and went to sleep. If she was any bit awake she might have noticed two things. First was the blondie bidding her a good night, it almost sounded sweet? The second is that one of the blondie's arm wrapped around the black haired girl.

* * *

Author Note: Whelp here's another chapter for all of you! I'm sure that you notice the lack of fighting in this chapter huh? Well I just thought that Bambietta deserve a little break and instead of beating up poor fools she made a friend. I'm sure all of you knew who the blondie was and if not then well… I ain't saying. This character may or may not be in a relationship with our crazy Quincy, so don't get your hopes up.

Oh I what to say that I'll be delaying my posts on this story a bit from now on. You see I have been focusing so much on my other story, Misadventures of Emotionless and Stupid, that and other ideas on future stories that I'll post that yes will be a Bleach crossover. And yes I know I'm a huge Bleach fan who could blame me? Anyways back to how I'll post a chapter on this story. I'll probably post a chapter every 2 weeks, so no worries I'm not going to give up on this story I'll just not be posting a chapter on it every week like Misadventures of Emotionless and Stupid.

Anyways go ahead and review, tell me if you liked this chapter, was bored of it, could have been better or wanted some more action. Peace people!


End file.
